the_new_arthur_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Binky Barnes
ShelleyWhat's in a Name? "Binky" Barnes is a 3rd grader in Mr. Ratburn's class at Lakewood Elementary School. He is one of Arthur's friends. However, he is also the leader of a club of bullies called the Tough Customers. Physical appearance Binky Barnes is an anthropomorphic bulldog and usually wears a long sleeved orange-pecan button up shirt, dark blue slacks, a light blue belt buckle, and brown loafers. He usually wears his shirt tucked into his pants. In the chapter book Arthur and the World Record, Binky says that the tallest man in the world (8 feet, 11 inches) is twice as tall as he is, meaning that Binky measures around 4 feet, 5-1/2 inches. For formal occasions, Binky will wear a gray polka dotted suit with a top front pocket on the right-hand side of the jacket. Binky kept 3 pencils in this pocket. The suit also has two pockets, one on each side, with the pocket on the left-hand side being slightly above the one on the right. The suit has two buttons and a black sleeve patch, one on each sleeve. He also wears a white collar shirt, a light green tie, matching trousers and black shoes. He wears green pajamas and green slippers for bed. Personality Binky is generally portrayed as the typical school bully (more so in the earlier episodes and books). Despite this, he has a softer side: He dances ballet, plays the clarinet and flute, and is a lepidopterologist (butterfly collector), but wants to keep the butterflies alive while in his collection. He usually keeps these interests private and rarely tells or shows others about them. Binky is also a keen cyclist. We see in numerous episodes that Binky cycles to school and enters most cycling tournaments in Elwood City. His most treasured possession is his Lance Armstrong T-shirt. He enjoys the works of various poets and classical music composers, such as Frédéric Chopin, the great romantic composer. In addition to the interests that indicate his softer side, Binky (despite his reputation as a bully) is shown to not be as tough as he likes to make his classmates think he is. For example, in "Bully for Binky," it is revealed he has never actually had to fight anyone during all the years he has been considered a bully as the victims are typically too scared to do so and usually end up running away. But then when Sue Ellen finally stood up to him and challenged him to a fight and Binky later discovered that Sue Ellen took martial arts lessons (specifically Tae Kwon Do, which Binky later saw on television), Binky started getting worried that Sue Ellen could potentially beat him in a fight. Binky is secretly afraid of the dark and is also abnormally afraid of Santa Claus (but claims not to be). He is forward and goalkeeper for the Lakewood Elementary Soccer Club. He seems to thoroughly enjoy art as one time he put a lot of effort into correcting a picture in an art gallery, which was hung in a different way to that which the artist intended. Family *Mrs. Barnes: Binky's mom is a nurse who loves her son very much, and probably is not very aware of his bullying habits. She's very well-meaning, but occasionally can be a worrywart, as evidenced after she discovered Binky had a serious peanut allergy, during which she kept a constant watch on him. Binky seems to love her very much, as he made put a lot of effort trying to make her a rhyming card for her birthday."Rhyme for Your Life" *Mr. Barnes: Little is known of Binky's dad since he only appears occasionally, other than the fact that he too is very loving towards his son. *Mei-Lin Barnes: Binky's baby sister Mei-Lin is from China and was adopted by the Barnes family very recently. At first, Binky didn't know how to open up to his new sister, but with patience and some hard work, the two of them developed a very strong bond. Binky takes good care of his sister and works hard to raise her along with his parents and is excited when Mei-Lin shows signs of growth as he was thrilled when she learned to stand by herself."Mei Lin Takes a Stand" Future Life In the intro to the episode "The Election," it is revealed that Binky will be a member of The United States Secret Service. At the end of "The Contest," Binky is shown to have updated his wardrobe as a teenager to incorporate a leather jacket, a white shirt, jeans, and sunglasses. Quotes Trivia *Binky has an interest for Chinese food.Binky Goes Nuts *According to the chapter book "Arthur and the World Record," Binky is 4.458 feet (about 4 feet 5 ½ inches). *Binky had to repeat third grade due to what was implied to be his poor academic performance, a fact he is proud of, given certain circumstances. Thus, he should have been in the fourth grade with the Tough Customers and Prunella. He is 9 years old and not the same age as the other 3rd graders, though in "Binky vs. Binky," a form he has says he’s 10-years-old. *He‘s allergic to peanuts, as revealed in "Binky Goes Nuts." However, he was originally allergic to pollen in "Francine's Bad Hair Day," but in later episodes, he has a love for flowers (especially during the song "Library Card" in "Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival") and has no allergic reactions to pollen. This inaccuracy is not noted in the series. *He’s considered the best member of the school band due to his expertise with the clarinet, rivaled only by Sue Ellen on the saxophone, coming at a close second to Binky.Bully for BinkyBuster's Best Behavior *In "Bully for Binky," Binky hated ballet. But in the later seasons, Binky has grown to have an affinity for it and is shown to be extremely talented at ballet. *Binky hates going on the Science Museum field trip because he was held back and already knows what will happen. *According to Binky, his birthday is next month in "Brother, Can You Spare a Clarinet?," when you calculate Arthur's birthday plus the time Arthur said, you could determine that Binky's birthday is in October because the episode is based in September. It‘s confirmed that his birthday is sometime between September and May because a score card in "Binky vs. Binky" says he was 10 in that episode, which took place in May. *Despite bullying George a lot, Binky has been seen hanging out with him. *As seen in "Night Fright," Binky is revealed to have a nightlight so that he wouldn’t have nightmares. Binky also sings about this in the song "My Night Light." *Binky's character was based on a fourth grader known to Marc Brown with a potato-like nose who bullied him and his classmates at recess.Scholastic Marc Brown interview *In "The Long, Dull Winter," is revealed that he weighs more than Sue Ellen, Muffy and Fern combined, as he was still at the bottom on a see-saw with all of the girls on the other side. However, the see-saw may have been frozen in place by the cold weather, so he may not actually weigh that much. *In "Sue Ellen's Lost Diary," it's strongly implied that Binky has a crush on Sue Ellen. *In "S.W.E.A.T." Binky mentions that one time while playing his clarinet in front of an audience, his hands got sweaty that he ended up dropping his clarinet on his big toe of his right foot. And he also claims that he has the scar as well. Appearances *Specials **Arthur's Perfect Christmas **Arthur - It's Only Rock 'n' Roll **D.W. and the Beastly Birthday **Arthur and the Haunted Tree House *Season 1 **Arthur's Eyes 10101 **Francine's Bad Hair Day 10102 **Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn (Cameo) 10201 **Arthur's Spelling Trubble (Cameo) 10202 **Buster's Dino Dilemma 10302 **D.W.'s Imaginary Friend (Cameo) 10401 **Arthur's Lost Library Book 10402 **Arthur's Pet Business 10501 **D.W. the Copycat 10502 **Locked in the Library! 10601 **Arthur Accused! 10602 **Arthur Goes to Camp 10701 **Buster Makes the Grade 10702 **Arthur's New Puppy (Mentioned) 10801 **Arthur's Birthday 11001 **Francine Frensky, Superstar 11002 **Arthur's Baby 11101 **Arthur Writes a Story 11201 **Arthur's Lost Dog (Cameo) 11202 **Buster's New Friend (Cameo) 11302 **Arthur the Wrecker 11401 **Arthur and the True Francine (Cameo) 11402 **Arthur and the Crunch Cereal Contest 11601 **Meek for a Week (Cameo) 11701 **Arthur, World's Greatest Gleeper 11702 **Arthur's Chicken Pox 11801 **D.W. Rides Again (cameo) 11901 **Arthur Makes the Team 11902 **Arthur's Almost Boring Day 12001 **Sue Ellen Moves In 12101 **Team Trouble 12202 **Bully for Binky 12301 **Misfortune Teller 12302 **Arthur's Tooth 12401 **Arthur Cleans Up 12502 **Poor Muffy 12602 **D.W.'s Blankie 12701 **Arthur's Substitute Teacher Trouble 12702 **I'm a Poet 12801 **My Club Rules 12901 **Stolen Bike 12902 **Arthur's New Year's Eve 13002 *Season 2 **Arthur Meets Mister Rogers 20101 **Draw! 20102 **Binky Barnes, Art Expert 20201 **Arthur's Lucky Pencil 20202 **Buster and the Daredevils 20302 **Arthur's Underwear 20501 **Francine Frensky, Olympic Rider 20502 **Buster Baxter, Cat Saver 20601 **Arthur's TV-Free Week 20701 **Night Fright 20702 **Arthur vs. the Piano 20801 **The Big Blow-Up 20802 **Lost! 20901 **The Short, Quick Summer 20902 **Arthur's Mystery Envelope 21002 **Buster Hits the Books 21102 **Arthur's Faraway Friend 21201 **Arthur and the Square Dance 21202 **Water and the Brain 21301 **Arthur the Unfunny 21302 **Sue Ellen's Lost Diary 21401 **Grandma Thora Appreciation Day 21501 **Fern's Slumber Party (Cameo) 21502 **Love Notes for Muffy 21601 **D.W. Blows the Whistle 21602 **Arthur the Loser 21702 **Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard 21801 **D.W.'s Very Bad Mood 21802 **D.W.'s Name Game 21901 **Finders Key-pers 21902 **How the Cookie Crumbles 22001 **Sue Ellen's Little Sister 22001 *Season 3 **Buster's Back 30101 **The Ballad of Buster Baxter 30102 **Arthur Goes Crosswire 30301 **Sue Ellen and the Brainasaurous (Cameo) 30302 **Background Blues (Cameo) 30401 **The Chips are Down 30501 **Revenge of the Chip 30502 **Binky Rules 30601 **Meet Binky 30602 **Arthur Rides the Bandwagon 30701 **Dad's Dessert Dilemma 30702 **Popular Girls 30801 **Buster's Growing Grudge 30802 **Arthur's Treasure Hunt 30901 **The Return of the King 30902 **Double Tibble Trouble 31101 **Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival 31102 **What Scared Sue Ellen? 31201 **Arthur's Dummy Disaster 31301 **Francine and the Feline 31302 **Mom and Dad Have a Great Big Fight 31401 **Arthur and D.W. Clean Up (Cameo) 31501 **The Long, Dull Winter 31502 *Season 4 **D.W.'s Library Card 40101 **Arthur's Big Hit 40102 **Hide and Snake 40201 **Muffy's New Best Friend 40202 **Buster's Breathless 40301 **The Fright Stuff 40302 **The Contest 40401 **The Blizzard (Cameo) 40501 **The Rat Who Came to Dinner 40502 **Prunella Gets it Twice 40602 **Binky Barnes, Wingman 40701 **1001 Dads 40801 **Prunella's Prediction 40802 **What is that Thing? 40901 **Buster's Best Behavior 40902 **My Music Rules 41001 **That's a Baby Show! 41002 *Season 5 **Arthur and the Big Riddle 50101 **Double Dare 50102 **Kids are from Earth, Parents are from Pluto 50201 **Nerves of Steal 50202 **It's a No-Brainer 50301 **The Shore Thing 50302 **The World Record 50401 **The Cave 50402 **The Lousy Week 50501 **You Are Arthur 50502 **The Election 50601 **Francine Goes to War (Cameo) 50602 **Sleep No More 50701 **Pet Peeved 50702 **Just Desserts 50901 **Muffy Gets Mature 51002 *Season 6 **Best of the Nest 60102 **Arthur Plays the Blues 60201 **Buster's Sweet Success 60202 **Muffy's Soccer Shocker 60401 **Brother, Can You Spare a Clarinet? 60402 **The Boy Who Cried Comet 60501 **Citizen Frensky 60601 **D.W.'s Backpack Mishap (Cameo) 60602 **The Boy with His Head in the Clouds 60701 **More! (Unseen) 60702 **Rhyme for Your Life 60801 **The Good Sport 60901 **Arthur Loses His Marbles 61001 **Friday the 13th 61002 *Season 7 **Francine's Split Decision 70201 **Muffy Goes Metropolitan 70202 **Ants in Arthur's Pants (Cameo) 70301 **Don't Ask Muffy 70302 **Waiting to Go 70402 **Elwood City Turns 100! 70500 **Jenna's Bedtime Blues 70602 **D.W.'s Time Trouble (Cameo) 70701 **Buster's Amish Mismatch (Cameo) 70702 **The World of Tomorrow 70801 **Prunella Sees the Light (Cameo) 70901 **Return of the Snowball (Cameo) 70902 **April 9th 71000 *Season 8 **Thanks a Lot, Binky 80202 **Arthur's Snow Biz 80301 **Bugged 80302 **Fernkenstein's Monster (Cameo) 80401 **D.W., Dancing Queen 80402 **Vomitrocious 80501 **Sue Ellen Chickens Out 80502 **Desk Wars 80701 **Big Horns George 81001 *Season 9 **Castles in the Sky 90101 **Tipping the Scales 90102 **Francine's Big Top Trouble 90201 **George Blows His Top 90202 **Arthur Weighs In 90301 **The Law of the Jungle Gym 90302 **Buster's Green Thumb (Cameo) 90401 **Lights, Camera... Opera! 90501 **All Worked Up 90502 **Arthur Makes Waves 90601 **A is for Angry 90702 **D.W. Beats All (Cameo) 90901 **Binky Goes Nuts 91001 **Breezy Listening Blues 91002 *Season 10 **The Squirrels 100201 **Fern and Persimmony Glitchet 100202 **Desert Island Dish (Cameo) 100301 **Feeling Flush (Cameo) 100401 **Flaw and Order 100502 **Arthur Changes Gears 100602 **D.W., Bossy Boots (Cameo) 100702 **Binky vs. Binky 100801 **Do You Speak George? 100901 **What's Cooking? (Cameo) 101001 **Buster's Special Delivery (Cameo) 101002 *Season 11 **Germophobia 110102 **Arthur Sells Out (Cameo) 110201 **Mind Your Manners (Cameo) 110202 **Prunella Packs It In (Cameo) 110302 **Brain's Shocking Secret 110402 **Strangers on a Train (Fantasy) 110502 **The Making of Arthur 110601 **Dancing Fools 110602 **Mr. Alwaysright 110702 **Francine's Pilfered Paper 110801 **Spoiled Rotten! (Cameo) 110902 **Big Brother Binky 111000 *Season 12 **Is That Kosher? 120101 **'Room to Ride' 120201 **The Frensky Family Fiasco (Opening) 120202 **D.W.'s Stray Netkitten (Cameo) 120301 **Bats in the Belfry 120302 **For the Birds 120401 **Ungifted 120402 **The Chronicles of Buster 120501 **On This Spot 120502 **The Cherry Tree 120601 **War of the Worms 120701 **I Owe You One 120702 **Mei Lin Takes a Stand 120802 **Home Sweet Home 120901 **Do You Believe in Magic? 120902 **The Perfect Game (Cameo) 121001 *Season 13 **The Great MacGrady 130100 **The Silent Treatment 130201 **Kung Fool 130202 **Arthur's Number Nightmare (Cameo) 130301 **Brain Gets Hooked 130302 **MacFrensky (Cameo) 130401 **The Good, the Bad, and the Binky 130402 **Prunella and the Disappointing Ending (Cameo) 130502 **A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Tibble (Cameo) 130701 **'The Secret Guardians' 130702 **Fernlets by Fern 130801 **Prunella and the Haunted Locker 130802 **The Pride of Lakewood 130902 **The Secret Origin of Supernova 131002 *Season 14 **The Wheel Deal (Cameo) 140101 **The Buster Report 140102 **The Agent of Change 140201 **Nicked by a Name 140301 **The Play's the Thing 140302 **Falafelosophy 140401 **Tales of Grotesquely Grim Bunny 140501 **Muffy and the Big Bad Blog 140702 **Arthur Unravels 140801 **All the Rage 140802 **D.W., Queen of the Comeback 140901 **The Long Road Home 141002 *Season 15 **Fifteen 150100 **I Wanna Hold Your Hand 150201 **Buster's Secret Admirer 150301 **Cents-less 150401 **Buster the Lounge Lizard 150402 **To Eat or Not to Eat 150501 **S.W.E.A.T. 150502 **Prunella the Packrat 150701 **What's in a Name? 150702 **Muffy's Classy Classics Club 150801 **Through the Looking Glasses 150902 **The Trouble with Trophies 151002 *Season 16 **Based on a True Story (Cameo) 160100 **Flippity Francine 160201 **Muffy Takes the Wheel (Cameo) 160202 **Get Smart 160401 **Baby Steps 160402 **Read and Flumberghast 160502 **The Last Tough Customer 160601 **Brain's Chess Mess 160602 **Brain's Biggest Blunder 160702 **Buster's Book Battle (Cameo) 160801 **On the Buster Scale 160802 **Fern and the Case of the Stolen Story 160901 **Sue Ellen Vegges Out 160902 **So Funny I Forgot to Laugh 161001 **The Best Day Ever 161002 *Season 17 **Ladonna Compson: Party Animal 170202 **Buster Bombs 170302 **Just the Ticket 170402 **All Thumbs 170501 **Speak Up, Francine! 170601 **Go Fly a Kite 170702 **The Director's Cut 170801 **Crime and Consequences 170802 **Binky's Music Madness 171001 **Brain Freeze 171002 *Season 18 **Surprise! 180202 **The Case of the Girl with the Long Face 180301 **Best Wishes 180401 **Fountain Abbey 180501 **Arthur Calls It (Cameo) 180502 **Whip. Mix. Blend. 180601 **Messy Dress Mess 180702 **The Pageant Pickle 180901 *Season 19 **Brain Sees Stars (Cameo) 190102 **Sue Ellen Adds It Up (Cameo) 190201 **Wish You Were Here (Cameo) 190202 **Arthur's Toy Trouble (Cameo) 190301 **Spar for the Course 190302 **Carried Away 190401 **Dueling Detectives! 190402 **Maria Speaks (Cameo) 190601 **Postcards from Binky 190602 **Carl's Concerto 190701 **Too Much of a Good Thing 190702 **Mr. Ratburn's Secret Identity 190901 **The Last Day 191000 *Season 20 **Buster's Second Chance 200101 **Arthur and the Whole Truth (Cameo) 200102 **Fern's Flights of Fancy (Cameo) 200201 **Cereal 200202 **Prunella's Tent of Portent (Cameo) 200601 **Mutiny on the Pitch 200602 **The Hallway Minotaur 200701 **Ladonna's Like List 200702 * Season 21 **Binky's 'A' Game 210101 **Brain and the Time Capsule 210102 **Francine and the Soccer Spy 210301 **Muffy Misses Out 210401 **Arthur Takes a Stand (Cameo) 210402 **Slink's Special Talent 210501 **Take a Hike, Molly 210502 Gallery References